Foolish Thoughts
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: The vampire could smell youth and virility and the cheap soap Sho used in the shower this morning. Warnings: A/U, Yaoi. Sho/Kei


Warnings: Yaoi, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonchild or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: The vampire could smell youth and virility and the cheap soap Sho used in the shower this morning.

A/N: How I think this scene should have played out. :) The first part is a direct interpretation of the movie.

* * *

Kei sat despondently in the overstuffed, red chair near the window. His discomfort was obvious to Sho, who stood to the side with the curtains pulled slightly back. The vampire's face was unsteady and scrunched in pain. A light sheen of perspiration shined on Kei's pretty face, making Sho think of things other than illness…things he'd never mentioned to Kei before. Things he didn't think were appropriate to speak of. Things he desperately wanted to come true, but never had the courage to bring about.

With a deep sigh, Kei's eyes opened and regarded his friend. "How is it?"

Sho's face turned back to the sunlit window while making sure the curtains didn't open too far. A bare shred of sunlight on Kei's skin wouldn't kill him, but Sho knew from experience that it would hurt. He didn't want the vampire to endure any more than he absolutely had to.

The young man made a noise of regret. "Lovely weather." No clouds to block the sun, only shining magnificence.

Kei sounded out of breath as he responded, "Really…perfect for Yi-Che's big day." With a lazy roll of his head, Kei stood and sluggishly moved around the token dividing wall between the main room and the sleeping area.

Yi-Che…she was a pretty young thing. She was sister to their friend who was also a partner in crime. Both men found her attractive, but both refrained from furthering a relationship. However, their reasons differed quite a bit. Kei, while finding the girl sweet and attractive in her own soft mannered way, kept _everyone_ at a distance. The only exception was Sho, who had weaseled his way under the vampire's defenses long ago. Life was too long and too sorrowful to make attachments, and Kei rued the day he let the young, scrawny version of his Sho into his life. Things would have been easier. He could have already let himself die if…if…but there were too many if's. Things were as they were, and there was no going back now.

Sho was entertaining notions of courting Yi-Che. Partly because he honestly thought she would make a good partner, despite her refusal to speak. She was caring and gentle, and definitely easy on the eyes…but there was a second part to Sho's reluctance, and he was standing but a few feet away looking mal-used and weak. It was a foolish thought, one he had considered for as long as he'd discovered that a penis could be used for things much more entertaining than originally thought. And it wasn't all centered on the fact that Kei was beautiful and desirable, although that made it easier to accept. It was also that to Sho, Kei was the world. Kei was the one who had raised him, taught him to fight and how to work a job without getting caught. Kei protected him, patched him up when he did something impulsive and stupid. But again, he'd always considered it a foolish thought, one that Kei would shun and cast to the wayside in moments.

Today, sweet Yi-Che was unveiling a beautiful mural, one she had worked on religiously. It was beautiful, a true masterpiece. A ceremony, small but important, would be held in her honor. Sho would go, but…he had hoped to bring Kei. With the sun shining so perfectly and endlessly…

Sho watched as Kei moved around him and stood slightly hunched and despondent near the futon. The young man settled neatly into a nearby chair and braced his arms on his knees. "Eh, Kei?"

"Oh?"

"Uh…you don't drink blood, these days." He was reluctant to bring it up. Kei was sensitive about such things, to the point that Sho tried to avoid the topic at all costs. It was just…the vampire looked so wan and unhealthy. Beneath his naturally tan complexion was a hue of illness, and the way he shuffled around, as if he barely had the strength to stay standing…it was troublesome. As well as the ribs outline starkly by Kei's tight-fitting shirt. It was too much, it had been too long, and he had to say something.

"It's none of your business," Kei responded almost flippantly, as if he could brush Sho off with feigned nonchalance.

"But you're so weak…" Sho said with a shake of his head.

"Should I drink yours?" the vampire snapped waspishly. He turned towards Sho, even though he knew the other man couldn't see him through the bit of wall the chair rested against. Another outburst built in his chest, only to be drained by the constant weakness that plagued him. He fell onto the bed, face flushed and sweat dotting his brow. He closed his tired eyes. They felt puffy and swollen from so many attempts at broken sleep and constant exhaustion. The vampire put his hands to his sides to press into the bed and leaned forward for a moment to collect himself. With slow movements, he dragged his arms forward, one to rest on his knee and the other to touch his lips. Lips that had caressed hundreds of throats, that had sucked the life-blood from so many humans.

"I live by draining the lives of others," he murmured, almost contemplatively. He said it as if he had just discovered this fact, rather than brooding on it every moment of his continued existence. "Do you know what that's like?" He paused and raised a reflective eyebrow. "That's my entire life," quiet. Hopeless. "Sometimes, I can't bear it." His voice broke a little, it wavered as he clenched his eyes shut. His face turned disgusted, "So I do without." He huffed a forlorn, dismayed sound of aghast amusement and flicked his slender hand. "A starvation diet."

The vampire leaned back on his hands and heaved a quiet, soft sigh. He contemplated the ceiling, as if the answers would appear before him, like God himself would deign to help him if only he could beg hard enough, be good enough, deny himself enough. But, no. Not him. Demon. Evil. _Vampire_. "Now I'm having fun with all of you…but it's not real!" he snarled the last bit, standing with energy born of anger and frustration.

Sho sat quietly and listened, as he always did. Kei was his guardian, his friend, his protector. Kei always spoke with wisdom. Kei always had a point, and usually a valid one at that. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, face a mask of grief for his friend. His large, beautiful dark eyes shone with unshed tears.

Kei angrily grasped the decorative wires that gave the illusion of separation between the two rooms. "You're all growing up." And they were, Sho had to concede. They were not children any more. They were adults now, beyond the need for a care giver or protection. And they wouldn't stop growing. Some day they would grow old, if the streets or rival gangs didn't kill them first.

"I'll be left behind," the vampire said sadly, yet oddly firm. "Sho, one day you'll die, but I'll keep living." With a miserable sneer, Kei shook the wires in his hands, "Do you think that's fun!?"

Sho didn't say anything, he never did against Kei. The vampire was right, after all. He couldn't refute cold, hard facts. Kei was immortal, Sho was not. Their bond would some day be separated by death, and it hurt. It hurt Sho as much as it hurt Kei, but the younger man didn't say it. However, a tear finally escaped his eyeliner blackened eyes.

Kei looked over, from this angle able to see around the wall. His keen, otherworldly sharp eyes easily picked out the trace of moisture making its way down Sho's perfect cheek. He fought with himself for a moment. It was hard to see Sho upset like this, but coddling the boy would do no good. _Fooling himself_ would do no good. But he couldn't…couldn't ignore the young man. He heaved a sigh and walked around the wall to stand in front of the younger man. The vampire leaned forward a little and touched the tear on Sho's cheek.

"You cry baby, Sho. Just like when you where young…" his voice was quiet and teasing, although the edge of fatigue hinted through the vampire's words. Kei grasped Sho's shoulder and pulled him forward so the young man's face pressed into his chest. The vampire's hands went to Sho's hair and his lips came down to kiss the crown of the youngster's head.

Sho sniffed a few times, trying to prevent the emotions from welling out of him in an embarrassing display of child-like temper. Instead, he tried to bottle it up inside and show an indifferent, blank mask to his friend. He should have known better, though. Kei had raised him, known him through some of the hardest years of his life. The vampire would always know what Sho was feeling, and the young man felt almost grateful that Kei wouldn't say anything. The vampire was good at that, knowing when to prod and when to let him deal with it on his own.

After a moment they separated, Kei gently pushing the younger man backward. It wouldn't do to be in such close contact for too long. Kei was too hungry, too weak to fight his need for food should the temptation be too great, and the one thing he had sworn to never do was take Sho in such a way. Sho was not _food_. Sho was his perfect, lovely angel.

"So," the vampire said, gazing at Sho's blank face that was touched with distraught grief. "Go have a good time. They'll be worried."

Sho shook his head slightly and a negative sound escaped his lips. "I have time, let me stay with you awhile."

Kei softly stroked Sho's slender, leanly muscled shoulder. "You should go now," he sighed. The hunger was making his body burn and his insides curl into unforgiving knots. He should sleep again, or try to at any rate. In sleep came the nightmares, but it staved off the hunger for awhile. A little bit longer he could control himself, a little bit longer that he could abstain.

"Sho, please," Kei plead. "You should go."

Sho looked up, his large, dark eyes looking even larger when rimmed in kohl. "Kei…tonight, after the ceremony, we should go out."

Kei snorted, recognizing the euphemism. Sho meant that they should work a job. A job meant food for Kei.

"No, Sho. It's not necessary."

Sho reached up to touch the vampire's slender chest. The red and black shirt looked nice on the other man, accenting his gold-toned skin and brown-gold hair. "You're thin," the youth stated.

"I'm not a very big man," Kei said in excuse.

"I've lived with you for most of my life, and never have you been so bony," his fingers, accustomed to fighting and handling guns caressed the lines of the vampire's ribs.

Kei's breath caught at the light, tickling touch. The thin shirt hardly counted as a barrier between their skin, and the vampire could almost feel the pulse of Sho's blood through the fingertips that touched him.

The vampire almost missed the movement of Sho's body as the younger man stood. He must be weak, if the human could take him by surprise like this. It was a blink, too fast, too sudden, and Kei was enveloped in Sho's arms.

"Sho," the vampire protested as he tried to pull himself from the young gang leader's embrace. He was shorter than the younger man, and as such…the way he was being embraced…Sho's neck was in perfect display. The vampire could smell youth and virility and the cheap soap Sho used in the shower this morning. Underneath it all was the savory, metallic, dangerous scent of blood that pulsed through strong veins pumped by a stout heart.

"Kei," Sho whispered. He grasped the blond hair of the other man and pulled him closer.

"Sho, enough!" Kei shouted and pulled harder. He couldn't keep this innocent for much longer. It hurt. His whole body was in agony, and the temptation in front of him made it so much worse.

"It's alright," the youth comforted. "I'm not gone yet. I won't leave you. I can give you this…"

"No! I can't! I c-can't-" the vampire panted as his strength waned. So much emotion, so much fighting within himself drained his mind and body. He collapsed against Sho, the only thing keeping him upright the wiry twine of Sho's arm around his middle. A few panting groans escaped his lips.

Sho pulled Kei around the small dividing wall to the futon. He lay the vampire down as gently as possible, his slender face worried. "Kei?"

"Go, please," the vampire breathed. His eyes closed as he struggled within himself. "Please, don't make me into a worse monster than I am already."

"If I give you permission…"

"It's not _natural_, Sho!" Kei hissed. He needed to sleep, his tolerance was fading fast. He needed the blessed release of oblivion, even just for a few minutes, to calm his hunger and stave off the pain.

It was silent for a moment, and then the heavy, sharp scent of fresh blood stung Kei's senses. His eyes snapped open and his eyebrows scrunched upward in worry, then Sho's mouth was on his. He tasted it then, the sweet, salty flavor of Sho. The boy had bitten his tongue, and he thrust the organ into Kei's mouth.

The vampire wanted to scream, wanted to protest, wanted to roll himself inside of Sho and never leave. He'd never tasted anything like this. The felons, the wrong-doers he usually ate tasted like ash and gravel in his mouth. It was horrible, like he was feeding on their sins. He despised it, and Kei only fed when necessary. There were times he couldn't stand it all, like the last few weeks, so he didn't do anything at all except starve.

Sho was…was…Kei broke the awkward, improvised kiss. He gasped as he looked up into Sho's eyes. Those gorgeous, green eyes so dark as to remind him of trees at midnight. There was no trace of fear in the gang leader's eyes. Only triumph and a trace of anxiety showed.

Kei's hands bunched in the tight fabric of Sho's shirt. "You can't do this to me," the vampire tried one last time. The cloying taste of Sho's blood stuck to his tongue and warmed his throat.

"It's mine to give," Sho protested, running his bitten, bloody tongue along the seam of Kei's lips. "I choose to give it to you."

The vampire made a short, violent cry. He snapped, his magnificent control and formal demeanor gone in the rampaging of his hunger and his need for not only sustenance, but the boy that held him pinned to the bed. His head came up and captured Sho's teasing tongue and sucked hard. The vampire drew the muscle into his mouth and caressed it with his own tongue. He milked the bite wounds, bringing more blood welling to the surface that he eagerly drank down.

Sho was no less frantic in his need. It wasn't hunger in the same sense as Kei. It was a famine of a different kind. The feeling of his tongue being suckled and stroked by Kei's was heady. His head spun and his breath panted through his nose.

With short, terse movements, Sho ripped the shirt from Kei's body as well as the vampire's pants. They hardly broke apart so Sho could lift the shirt over Kei's head, neither did they separate for the young gang leader to shed his own clothing. The other man hardly seemed to notice, so engrossed was he in kissing Sho. The younger man knew this was taking advantage, and internally smirked at the thought that it was _he_ taking advantage of _Kei_ when the older man had always made it a point to not misuse the other, younger male. He also felt a wealth of guilt, using Kei's needs to sooth his own, to use the vampire's distraction and sickness in order to get what he wanted…

…but he was a child from the streets. To do anything else was to waste a shining opportunity, and that would not be allowed. He wanted Kei, and this was how he would get him.

And surely, after this, the vampire could no longer push him away, could he? Kei would be his, he would be Kei's, and maybe he could convince the vampire they could be together forever…

The black leather futon creaked beneath them, the leather sticking to their sweating skin and squeaking slightly as they slid across the surface. Kei felt cold, Sho thought. The vampire was sweating, but still he was cold. A beginning flush of warmth started in the older man's cheeks, and Sho wondered what it would feel like to have the smaller man's entire body so warm and hot beneath his instead of the sickly feel of cold, clammy skin. But for that, Kei would need to feed freely, not these little drops he so cunningly wrought from the bite on his tongue. Just this touch of blood would not be enough.

Sho settled heavily on top of the smaller man, trusting in Kei's distracted nature to work in his favor. Lean, shapely legs parted under gentle encouragement, and Sho pressed his hips into the cradle of Kei's thighs. The vampire didn't seem to notice, his entire attention focused on the few drops of life-giving fluid he could steal from their kiss. Kei was completely pinned this way, his legs around Sho's hips, his wrists hastily grasped by one of Sho's hands, and his hair grasped in the other.

He didn't know if it would work, but Sho had to try to coax Kei to feed truly. His tongue could feel the sharp little canines in Kei's mouth. Not big enough to be obvious, but sharp enough to act as razors, he hoped to coax those little teeth to sink into his neck.

A quick motion, devastatingly accurate in its execution, brought Kei's flushed, now feverish face to Sho's throat. To Sho's relief, Kei didn't even hesitate. The vampire must be bad off to take so easily now that his walls were blasted down. Tiny pins of pressure, and the soft pop of tissue being penetrated, and suddenly Sho was bleeding freely for Kei to feast.

Kei couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't even open his eyes. This was a heaven he hadn't known existed. It was like nothing, _nothing_ he'd ever felt before. The hunger was terrible and unrelenting, and the sweet fluid he swallowed satisfied it in a way nothing else ever had. Soft whimpers left his mouth where it pressed to the soft, graceful throat of the young gang leader. Not a single drop was wasted, and he drew it out slowly, softly, a few droplets at a time. He would savor this manna, let it fill him like a glass with the wine of Kings.

Sho groaned and his fist tightened in Kei's hair. He'd expected it to hurt, at least a little bit if not horribly. But it didn't. It didn't _at all_. His entire body felt warm, hot, like he was too heated to fit into his skin and he was boiling over and outwards.

The flesh between his legs was just as hot. It throbbed and jerked with every little suckle against his throat. The hand holding Kei's wrists released and moved down to coax a golden thigh higher around his hips. The vampire's hands immediately went around the body hovering over him. They desperately clung to Sho's slick skin, seeking purchase on soft, sweat-dewed expanses of flawless cream.

Sho started thrusting gently, rolling his hips into Kei's. He rubbed his leaking cock against Kei's disappointingly soft package, then angled so he rutted between the warming cheeks of Kei's tight, perfect ass. He could feel it against the weeping head of his penis, the puckered entrance to the vampire's body.

He wanted it. He wanted it _all_.

Sho pushed, harder and more precise, against that tempting bud. He felt the flesh part reluctantly, and he pressed further, harder until the cap parted the flesh completely and slipped inside.

Kei gasped and ripped his mouth away from the delicious feast he'd been sampling. A cry of pain unwillingly tore past his lips and his body writhed.

The vampire was stronger now, Sho cursed. The blood was coursing through Kei's body, still not enough to bring him back to full power, but enough to stop this interaction should he want to. Sho felt guilty watching Kei's face turn from confused to angry to frightened all in a moment.

"Sho?" Kei's voice wavered horribly, his lips slightly bloodied from feeding.

Sho could feel the wounds in his neck drip slightly, a slow, tiny drop of blood moved down his neck to drip down onto Kei's face. He didn't even feel it yet, the loss of blood. Kei wasn't taking much, but it was obviously enough to bring him back to his senses.

"It's alright, Kei," the younger man soothed. His hand that was fisted in Kei's blond hair loosened and stroked comfortingly. "It's my turn now. Let _me_ take care of _you_."

"Sho," Kei croaked, a tear escaping his pretty eyes. "Sho, you…I don't want this, please." He could get away now, his strength returning even with just a few sips of the divine beverage that was Sho. But something stayed him, maybe a sense of weakness that no longer was or uncertainty he couldn't banish.

"It's ok, I gave you permission. You can take what you need," Sho panted and kissed Kei's lax lips.

Kei turned his face to remove himself from the kiss. Sho was startled to see more tears erupt from the vampire's eyes in an uncharacteristic display of upset. "Maybe so," he gasped through the sobs that threatened, "but I don't remember consenting to _this_." With that, he twisted his hips and made it a point to hiss in pain at the forceful, dry movement of Sho's member inside of him.

Sho flushed in embarrassment. He was caught out. He'd hoped that Kei wouldn't come to his senses until afterward. If they'd already done it once, it would be easier to convince Kei to do it again. Just like the first time he'd cajoled a cigarette from the vampire, or convinced Kei to take him on one of the intricate robberies the vampire staged to provide money for the small gang of friends.

"You would do this to me?" Kei asked, his voice quiet and hurt.

The youth blushed harder in a surge of shame. "I just thought…if we did it once, you wouldn't say no to a second time."

Kei's hands, small but inhumanly strong, gripped Sho's biceps. "You would rape me?" His hands tightened farther which caused Sho to hiss and his member to deflate.

"Kei," he begged. Sho flinched at the biting pain in his arms. He tried to jerk backward and his dick popped out of Kei's body. The vampire cringed at the abuse and released his hold on the younger man's arms.

Sho reared up on his knees between Kei's still spread thighs. The vampire stayed on his back. His body shook slightly with each panting breath, and Sho couldn't help the reaction of his body. Kei was just so beautiful with all that smooth, golden skin, lean flanks and taut muscles. They way he lay so exposed, shivering and sweating on the futon made Sho's body flush again, this time with arousal. His young body had an agenda all its own, and ravishing the beautiful body before him was item number one.

Kei pushed himself up on his elbows. His hair was mused from Sho's hands, giving the vampire a disheveled look that made the younger man swallow sharply.

"You are such a child, Sho. You play at being an adult, but you're just as you were when I met you," Kei said, his voice again quiet and tolerant. Sho could see the flush of health rushing through the vampire's body. The skin where their legs touched was finally warming.

"I'm not a child," Sho snapped. "You can't think of me as one."

Kei flipped a wayward strand of hair out of his face. One of his small, slender fingers reached up to capture the wayward drop of blood on his cheek. He took a moment to admire the thick bead of scarlet before licking his finger clean. "You don't even know how to have sex."

"Awa?!" Sho blinked in shock. He was so confused. His body was eager and primed, and the sultry way Kei tongued his finger made his cock buck. However, his mind was not only turned sideways by the abrupt turn of Kei's demeanor but the insult the just left the vampire's mouth. "I do _so_ know how to have sex!"

Kei looked at Sho from under lowered lashes. "From where I'm laying, you were doing it wrong."

Sho crossed his arms over his chest. "Then tell me how to do it right," he pouted.

The vampire's head fell back and he sighed in a very suggestive, sensual way. Kei's body was practically mending itself. The pallor was gone, and his skin shone gold and delightful in the light. Instead of shivering in weakness, Kei seemed to be trembling with contained energy.

"Well first," Kei lifted his head back up to look at Sho with a small half-smirk on his face. "You should probably ask permission."

Sho looked down in disgrace. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Kei sighed. One of his hands reached forward and grasped Sho's thigh. "So ask me."

Sho shivered at the soft, loaded demand from the vampire. "Kei…" He leaned down and covered the smaller body with his own. "Kei," he whispered again. With both of their eyes open, Sho leaned in and brushed his lips against Kei's. The vampire didn't respond, but he watched Sho intently and didn't pull away. "Can I…?"

Kei sighed and shifted off his elbows to lie back on the bed. He reached up and pulled Sho down to him, kissing the younger man intently. He could still taste a whisper of damning blood in that hot, flavorful mouth. Kei almost felt like he was a drunk, or a drug addict looking for his next fix. Despite the emotional upheaval of the last few minutes, Kei wanted nothing more than to loose himself in Sho again. He'd never felt so…_human_ since his turning. He felt alive, like the blood in his veins was actually turning and pulsing instead of sludging like mire in a shallow grave. It made him feel drunk, intoxicated, and perfectly willing to do things he normally wouldn't do.

He wanted more.

Kei kissed down Sho's face to lick at the already scabbed little nicks in the human's neck. Sho gasped at the feeling. The wounds stung a little, but the anticipation of Kei biting him again made his body hum in anticipation.

"You need something slick," Kei coached before he sucked heavily on the two pinpricks. The newly formed scabs cracked open and that fine, regal vintage filled his mouth with just a few drops.

"For what?" Sho gasped. The hot suction on his neck made the world spin around him.

A sultry, grumbled laugh. "You could rip me apart like you tried to before."

"Oh," the young human grunted. "I…I-Kei!"

The vampire thrust upward to grind against Sho's hardened cock. The young gang-leader was pleased to notice that Kei was getting hard as well.

"Do you have anything?" Kei whispered as he continued to grind.

"Uh," Sho thought furiously. He didn't have any lubricant. Maybe… "Would oil work?"

"Don't you dare use cooking oil on me, Sho," Kei burst out, brows furrowing in distaste.

The young human propped himself up on elbows. "Massage oil."

Kei tilted his head and regarded Sho with a curious expression. "Why would you ever need massage oil?"

Sho blushed. "I had hopes."

Kei laughed, his body warm and pliant and full of life. "Where is it?"

The young human hurriedly scooted off the futon and ran to the small bathroom. Kei heard some scrambling and a hasty crash and the heavy slap of feet on the hard floor. Sho eagerly knelt back on the futon with a bottle in hand. A large, nearly devious smirk plastered on the boy's face made Kei laugh lowly. The vampire lifted his legs up and back, exposing his body to the younger man.

Sho's smile disappeared into an expression full of want and desire. He eagerly unscrewed the cap and spilled an absurd amount of liquid on his hand. The oil was rubbed into his engorged phallus with quick pulls that made the human moan and his eyes slit into burning lines. Kei grabbed the bottle from Sho's shaking hand and poured a more sensible amount onto his own fingers. While Sho watched with hitching breath, the vampire reached between his legs and inserted a single finger into his own entrance. Kei was grateful for his quick regenerative properties, or he'd still be terribly sore from Sho's earlier misbehavior. As it was, he eagerly relaxed himself and added another finger. It had been too long, much too long, since he last did this.

The last…the last had been Luca…

Sho's gasp brought Kei back to the present. The young human was looking very much like he was going to bring himself to orgasm just by stroking himself, and Kei had much loftier aspirations than that. The vampire removed his fingers and with a quick, unregistered movement he pulled Sho down on top of him. The youth gasped loudly and shuddered at the feeling of Kei's very much animated and vibrant body underneath him. Clammy skin was now hot and flushed with arousal. Kei's once puffy, tired eyes looked sparkling and clear.

Gorgeous.

Sho hastily fumbled with his erection and placed it at Kei's entrance. With a heaved sigh and an eager push he popped inside. Kei groaned at the feeling of a penis inside him after so long without. He had needs, needs he denied day after day, year after year in order to properly care for and train the beautiful boy that hadn't feared the monster Kei was. Kei, despite what he was now, had at one time been a man. And, as the popular saying was, _men had needs_. The man Kei had been, when he'd been burning with human life, had desired other men. He loved the feeling of a cock inside him, always had ever since he'd discovered that the forbidden act of lying with another man was a pleasure he didn't want to do without.

And then…Luca…

Kei's eyes flashed open as Sho started thrusting heavily and without any semblance of grace. The vampire could tell the human wouldn't last long. The boy was on edge and too inexperienced to keep it up for long.

The vampire curled upward and latched onto Sho's neck. The soft sounds of suckling filled the hair along with Sho's hard panting. Kei's brows furrowed as he fed and small whimpering sounds escaped his mouth. It was so amazing, that taste-that _life_.

After so long of denying himself, so long of starvation and celibacy, it didn't take long for Kei either. A few sharp thrusts and he came. The vampire tore his mouth away from Sho's neck and howled his pleasure. "Ah-ah, oh SHO!" He shivered and shuddered as he body clenched and expelled his seed between their bodies.

Sho buried his face in Kei's hair and wailed his orgasm. He pumped inside the smaller man until he had nothing left to give and his cock started to deflate. Limply, he fell down on the man beneath him while Kei chuckled softly.

"That was horrible," Kei laughed.

Sho pushed himself up on his elbows to regard Kei incredulously. "Wa?"

"Don't worry, you'll get better with practice."

The human sputtered at the vampire's smirking face. "How can you…be so…"

"Were you a virgin, Sho?" Kei tilted his head and regarded the man above him with mischief in his eyes.

"Absolutely not!"

The vampire laughed harder at Sho's shocked face. "You had to have been, to be so horrible."

"I _was not_! You-you-you had a-a-a _thing_, didn't you?"

"Through no fault of your own," the older man teased. With a soft, sweet laugh Kei reared up and buried his face once again in Sho's neck. He didn't bite or suck this time. The vampire just held himself close to the other man.

Sho sighed and rearranged them so they were lying on their sides facing each other.

"Was I really that bad?" Sho asked with a heavy sigh.

"We will have to work on your form," the vampire replied.

Sho touched Kei's cheek. "You look better."

The older man sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel…good."

"Do you feel like a monster?"

Kei blinked his lids open to look into Sho's beautiful green eyes. "I don't. Not right now. Not with you."

"You should never feel like a monster. Never. I need you Kei."

The vampire sighed and kissed the plump, sensual lips just a breath away. "You should go. They'll really be worried now. You'll barely make it before the ceremony starts."

Sho sighed and sat up, and the leather of the futon creaked beneath him. "You'll try to make it?" The young man stood, and Kei admired the long, lean lines of Sho's lithe body.

"If the weather turns, I will be there."

The young human nodded and searched around for his haphazardly strewn clothes. "It might rain this afternoon."

"Well, I'll hope for that, then."

It was a few minutes of clean up and dressing, then Sho stood by the futon, looking down at the thoroughly debauched vampire. "I love you, Kei," the young man said simply.

The vampire looked up and sighed. "I know you do."

"I know you love me, too."

Kei blinked slowly and reached up to touch his lips. "As long as you know, Sho."

The younger man nodded, turned and left the apartment.

Kei lay on the futon, feeling hopeful and a little giddy until he heard the soft pattering of rain against the glass of the window.

END


End file.
